What Happens in Vegas
by DrBigsKimble
Summary: After a drunken night with Draco, Blaise and Neville, Harry awakes next to a strange girl wearing Lady Potter's ring. AU
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by a chapter posted by JohnDoe1234. The premise is:

One night after too much partying with Neville, Draco and Blaise in Las Vegas, Harry wakes up in his hotel room next to a woman he doesn't recognize and realizes that she has Lady Potter's ring on her finger. Harry races to tell his friends and while he is explaining the situation Pansy Parkinson, now Potter, walks into the room wearing Lady Potter's ring. This story is AU. James and Lily are alive. The only set pairings are [Harry P, Pansy P] and [Draco M, Hermione G] While this is the first time I've posted a story online this is not the first story I've written.

Fair warning: Updates are most likely to be slow going. I am working on a much bigger project and have little free time as it is. If you like the story feel free to follow/favorite it. I welcome all responses/critiques and will read all comments. I do not have a beta so inform me of any mistakes and I will rectify them asap.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character in the Harry Potter Universe. If I did you can rest assured that I would be lying on a beach drinking rum instead of working full time and posting fanfiction online.

Chapter 1: The Hangover

"Merlin, my fucking head hurts." Harry complained as he rubbed his temple. "Draco pass me one of the hangover potions, will ya?" Draco tossed a small vial from his armchair in their suite at the Bellagio and Harry wolfed it down. Counting to ten, he waited for the serum to take effect. Finally, when the pain had subsided he looked to his friend. "Draco, wake up Blaise. We need to find Neville. I don't care what you have to do to find him, but we need him to ditch the slag he's with and get over here so we can retrace our steps. There is a lot I don't remember about last night."

"Keep your shirt on," Draco snapped. "Why don't you and your lovely bride grab some breakfast downstairs and by the time you get back I will have recovered our timid friend." Draco said to them with a wink.

Without another word, Pansy grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the room to the elevators. As they made their way to the lobby restaurant Harry finally found his manners.

"How are you holding up, Pansy? This must have come as a shock to you too." Pansy gave him a sideways glance before saying, "What happens in Vegas, right? I didn't expect this to happen of course, but after what I was doing last night I am not totally surprised that something like this happened."

"What were you doing? In fact, why are you even in Las Vegas? What are the odds that we would both be halfway across the world at the same time in the same place? That is a huge fucking coincidence."

"There are no coincidences, Harry." Pansy said vaguely. "It is Easter break at the Ministry and we both work at the Ministry. There are only a handful of Wizarding getaways that can truly be appreciated in less than a week, and Las Vegas is one of them. Hell, any more than four days here would be enough to get a Wizard placed in a Muggle asylum."

"My Godfather spent a month here with my Uncle Remus after they graduated." Harry told her, "They only left town for the full moon. He would have gotten a flat here if it weren't for my dad dragging them both back to their respective careers. I hear the duel that followed was a sight to behold."

"Well, any normal wizard would go mad after a week. Your Godfather is not a normal wizard. The Blacks are known for their eccentricities, and perhaps, since most of them are born mad, this city normalizes them." Pansy sneered back as she finished. Harry rolled his eyes at her, but kept his tongue as their waiter had arrived to take their order. After they had both ordered a modest breakfast and been left alone, an awkward silence crept upon them. They had been dragged back to reality, and the enormity of what must have occurred mere hours ago was beginning to crawl back on their shoulders.

"To answer your question, Harry, I was barhopping with Tracy Davis last night. We were at our sixth club when a pair of sleazy looking Muggles came up to us and tried to get us to come home with them. Tracy was a few drinks further in than I was and she tried to talk me into it. When I refused, she took off with them alone. I didn't see her because I had gone to get another drink. When I came back she was gone. I think one of the guys was still near and while I was looking around he slipped something in my drink because shortly after that I started feeling sick and euphoric. I went to the restroom and tried to apparate back to our room, but I must have overshot it because I wound up in the mezzanine at the Bellagio. The last thing I remember is that I saw you turn the corner downstairs with Neville and Draco and I tried to follow you. After you took off this morning I got ahold of Tracy at our room. She apparently ditched the guys shortly after I disapparated and went looking for me at the room. When she couldn't find me, she started to worry but waited, hoping I'd show up." When the food arrived, they ate in silence. Harry finished his meal first and then began mustering up the words he'd been holding back from saying all morning.

"I can't believe we're married. My parents are going to kill me. My mother has had that ring since the day she and my father married. It was locked in Gringotts for two years because my grandparents were killed by Death Eaters. They unleashed Fiendfyre on Potter Manor and set up wards to keep my grandparents from leaving. Dad was the last of his line, so there was no Lady Potter until the day they wed, and now it's on your finger. No offense to you but things could scarcely be worse for me right now."

"Let's get back to the room." Pansy said. "We need to retrace our steps before your parents get here. It's nearly 3PM in London. They have to know that you're married by now. The next international portkey won't leave until morning so we have about sixteen hours before they arrive if they're coming. Are they the type to send an owl or Patronus beforehand or would they just show up without warning you?"

Impressed with her sharp mind this early in a crisis, Harry recalled that Pansy had a job in the Portkey office at the Ministry. "For something this big they wouldn't owl ahead. More than likely they are prepping to Portkey over in the morning like you said. We need to get some information ASAFP." Seeing Pansy's confused expression, he explained, "As soon as fucking possible, it's a Muggle saying. It's supposed to save time and yet look at how much time I wasted explaining this to you."

They made their way back upstairs, and when they finally made it back to the room they walked in on a thoroughly disgruntled Neville, looking disheveled and just out of bed. "Finally, Harry. What the hell is going on that you had to send Draco to drag me out of bed when I had fucking Gwenog Jones disrobed in bed!"

Draco sneered, "What Neville means to say is that I dragged him out of bed while he was fucking a disrobed Gwenog Jones." Harry looked mortified. "Congrats Neville. Draco, you truly are a fucking wanker for doing that but I love you all the more for it." He paused before continuing. "Neville, we are in deep fucking shit, or that is to say, I am in deep fucking shit. I blacked out really early on last night, and when I woke up I was in bed with Pansy here, and she has Lady Potter's ring on her finger!"

Neville choked on the hotel-room coffee he had just begun to drink. "You what? Your parents are going to kill you. Have you heard from them?"

Pansy took the question. "They haven't responded. We think they are going to catch the next portkey here and confront him in person. That gives us less than sixteen hours to figure out what the hell happened, and what to do next."

"Fuck," replied Neville. "Well let's get started then. Everyone turn out your pockets. Harry, tell us everything you remember. We need to know where to start."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you that read and reviewed Chapter 1! I'm very glad that that you guys are enjoying the story. I know I mentioned previously that updates to this fic would be few and far between, and I stand by that statement. However, I managed to get this chapter written yesterday and did a quick proofreading this evening. Since I have it sitting here on my laptop I may as well post it. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment with any thoughts, praise, or critiques.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character in the Harry Potter Universe. If I did you can rest assured that I would be lying on a beach drinking rum instead of working full time and posting fanfiction online.

Chapter 2: Rainman

 _Twelve Hours Earlier…_

Harry was standing in a dark corner of the courtyard near the Bellagio Fountains. He was waiting for something, or someone. He wasn't sure what or who. The night had been quite a blur so far. They may have come to town on the pretense of celebrating an Easter Vacation from work, but that had quickly become something else entirely. Draco had announced on arrival, as the four boys were unpacking in their suite, that he intended to ask his girlfriend, Hermione, to marry him. This wasn't much of a surprise to the other boys, as Draco and Hermione had been together over a year now. They suited each other well, and had begun dating midway through their final year at Hogwarts. Presumably the Head Boy and Head Girl curse had fallen upon them, and with any luck it would lead to something lasting.

Since their vacation had become an early version of a stag party for Draco, the boys had taken to the streets early in the evening. They began their adventure on Freemont Street. The antiquated lobbies of the Golden Nugget and Horseshoe were the backdrop of their pre-party ritual, which consisted of taking turns drinking deeply from a bottle of firewhiskey that they had commandeered from Sirius' liquor cabinet.

When the boys were well and truly sauced they had made for the wizarding section of Old Vegas, the entrance of which was concealed through a full-length poster of a topless woman wearing a witch's hat that hung on the side wall of Glitter Gulch. The street around them was filthy with the foot traffic of tourists and homeless that had made their way through the street throughout the day, but as they passed through the poster it opened into a white marble hall with an emerald green carpet path that led them into the bar area of a glittering lounge.

The sign posted at the entrance read:

 _Welcome to Glitter's Gully:_

 _Where the Wanton Wizard Comes to Call_

"I told you Sirius wouldn't lie." Harry had told them as the three other boys stood slack-jawed watching the scantily clad waitresses walk by levitating full serving trays with ease. As the light had yet to fall there were few patrons around, and thus there were multiple witches sitting idly by in their knickers with their wands holstered in their garters waiting for a wizard to approach them to acquire their services. This being Sin City, it was natural that the main entrance into the Wizarding district was through this brothel. Glitter, the original proprietor of this establishment had come from very old money. She had dropped two million galleons in 1931 to own the establishment that would become the entrance to Wizarding Vegas, and her investment had been returned to her a hundredfold within the next three decades as Muggle Casinos began to pop up all over town, and Witches and Wizards the world over had flocked to view the multitude of attractions.

Inside of Horizon Alley, establishments towered above the skyline and dug as far down as the eyes could see. Massive buildings that held Roman-style amphitheaters and colosseums were taking shape. Wizards paid to duel each other in clubs that held League Class Wards to protect the bystanders. Gambling halls stood all down the street, where Wizards could bet on any current Quidditch, Broom Racing, Dueling, or even Gobstones tournament. The Shopping District was alive with outlets of all the most popular Wizarding Establishments worldwide, and while the witches shopped the wizards would sneak off to Glitter's Gully to entertain themselves.

It was here that the four boys now found themselves, riding the buzz and bluster of Firewhiskey that bubbled warmly in their stomachs. Blaise made to excuse himself as he went to "sample some of the offerings" as he said, but Draco grabbed his shoulder and led him back to the group.

"Blaise, you haven't the galleons to pay for that sort of entertainment yet. You must learn how the unwritten rules of Las Vegas work. Harry's Godfather said the trick is to get a buzz, grab dinner to work most of it off, and then to make our way back to the muggle casinos. Thank Merlin we stopped at Gringotts before we left London to convert to dollars, because apparently, the craps table is a wizard's best friend in this town, and the line at the Las Vegas Branch of Gringotts is notoriously long. We brought money for food, shows and travel expenses, but we will earn our fun money so that we can go back having not lost a knut and our parents, and my soon-to-be fiancé, will be none the wiser."

With that the four boys set off to grab steak dinner at a bistro across the Alley and then snuck through the Gully back to Freemont Street, where they made the night their own. Having wands up their sleeves it was easy to manipulate where the dice fell, and as long as they lost occasionally the pit boss never suspected them. Having made their fortunes at several different casinos, the boys tucked their money into their pockets and apparated back to their suite to count their winnings, which they soon found numbered just shy of six figures.

Splitting the money four ways, the boys split up and agreed to meet by the fountains at the Bellagio in six hours after enjoying their spoils. Malfoy said something about getting his buzz back in style, and headed down the alley to find a Wizarding Pub.

Blaise made his way back to the Gully, walked up to a pole dancer and began flinging fifties at her. "Easy Rainman, don't blow your wad too quickly." She said with a cheeky grin. "The name is Imp. I think we might have something special for you in the back." She said noting the stack of cash he was failing miserably to conceal in his pockets. She led him to one of the private rooms and knocked her wand against a panel on the wall. The wall melted away, and five of the most beautiful witches Blaise had ever seen stood in front of him, each sporting a different colored bustier. "Will it be dollars or galleons honey?" Imp said with a smile. "Dollars." Blaise replied with a dumb smile on his face. "Six thousand and we can make your next hour one your friends will never believe when you try to tell them tomorrow." Blaise raised his brow and paused before saying, "Let's make it fifteen thousand for three hours. I'm feeling generous." With that the door swung shut and Blaise was not to be seen until he stumbled up to the fountains six hours later, pockets empty and a grin a mile wide.

Meanwhile, in a bar at the Paris, Neville and Harry sat at a table sipping Dom Pérignon. "They are very sparkly, aren't they?" Neville told Harry as a burlesque dancer swayed near the piano across the room. Harry laughed and clapped Neville on the back. "You need to get laid my friend. This is your perfect opportunity to sow your oats and the best thing you can think to tell me is that they look sparkly?" Neville blushed violently and said, "I can't just run off with some slag that I don't even know. I've never done it, I want it to be someone special. It doesn't have to be forever, but I at least want it to be someone I can remember fondly."

"Did you leave your bollocks in London, mate? Let's go find Draco. Maybe there is more action where he is and we can find you that special someone." Harry said with a wink. They made their way back through the Gully and into the Alley, which was bustling now with Witches and Wizards from all walks of life although it was clear that most of them were somewhat inebriated. They phoned Draco and found that he was in a high-class pub just three buildings down at the edge of Cragstone Crest, a portion of street just off the Alley where the less reputable establishments were. It was said that anyone could buy anything down that street, if they had the galleons for it. On their way, they passed a shabby building with a large shabby sign that read _Bertram's Bonding Building: Lowest Cost Ritual Ceremonies Since 1939_ and below that a smaller sign that read _Merlin Now Officiating Bonding Ceremonies_ and below that a still smaller sign which read _Oops We're Bonded for Life: Couple's Counseling Available Weekday Mornings_.

As they walked into the pub they noticed that it appeared to be frequented by all the most notable wizarding celebrities. Victor Krum could be seen nursing a recent bruised sternum by being held up by way of a beautiful young witch under each arm. The former lead singer of the Weird Sisters was celebrating another successful gig that he had had earlier that night, having decided to go solo some six months prior.

Neville and Harry joined Draco at a large table where he was chatting up a dark man that they didn't immediately recognize. "And then the bartender sez to 'im, 'May I push in your stool?'" Draco dissolved into a fit of deep laughter as the dark man followed suit, chuckling at his own joke. Within moments Harry and Neville realized who it was. "Mundungus Fletcher, what on Earth brings you to this part of the world?" "I 'ad some business moving some dummy cauldrons down at Cragstone Crest, although I'd thank you not ta repea' tha'." Fletcher said with a toothy smile. They chatted a while more before Fletcher said, "I best be off. This money ain't gonn launder isself, is it?" He chuckled again as he waved them goodbye.

Harry and Draco shook their heads, but when they turned to speak to Neville they found that he was gone. He was seen at the bar chatting up a blonde the boys hadn't seen come in. She was undeniably beautiful, and was wearing a flowing gown that even Harry and Draco knew must be the most expensive one in the place. She had her back to them, so they couldn't make out who she was. Harry stood to try and get a better look while Draco ran off to the toilet across the room to get a better angle. Had Harry been looking down as Draco made his way across the room he would have seen a young hand pop out of midair and drop a tiny, clear and colorless vial's worth of potion into his drink. There was no one around to warn him as he came back to his drink and finished it in two swigs. And then everything had gone black.

Consciousness drifted in and out after that, and Harry had moments where he knew what he was supposed to be doing and yet others where he was lost in the black.

This was how he came to find himself standing in a dark corner in the Bellagio Courtyard at two o'clock in the morning knowing that he was here waiting for someone or something. He tried to recall what had been happening for the last four hours since he and Neville had met Draco. He remembered following Draco out of the bar, but hadn't seen Neville with him. They hadn't been expecting to see Blaise until their rendezvous at the Bellagio fountain at 1:00, so they couldn't have been looking for him. He recalled seeing girls, or a girl to be specific, with black hair. And he thought he remembered seeing a man dressed in a cheap Merlin costume. He thought he heard someone calling his name and that is when he blacked out for the last time. He awoke the next morning next to Pansy, and she had the ring.

"And that's all I remember," Harry said as they examined the objects now piled in front of them. Harry looked down at the pile and saw a wizarding photo of him "dueling" with Merlin outside _Bertram's Bonding_. "Well, I guess I know what our first stop is. Let's inventory our clues here and then get to Horizon Alley, quick."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read the first two chapters, and especially to those of you who commented. I got a burst of inspiration yesterday evening and was able to get this chapter typed out. It will be slow going for a while, but I will post chapters as I finish them and promise not to abandon this story unless something devastating happens.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. The chapter titles are all going to be movie titles of films that take place in Las Vegas. As such, we will skip "The Hangover Part 2" and go straight to Part 3. Feel free to leave any comments/critiques you have. They will only make me a better writer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character in the Harry Potter Universe. If I did you can rest assured that I would be lying on a beach drinking rum instead of working full time and posting fanfiction online.

Chapter 3: The Hangover Part 3

The boys and Pansy spent some twenty minutes sorting through the rest of the items they had discovered in their pockets. Blaise didn't have a knut to his name and held a smug look on his face despite being able to offer no clues as to the path their journey had taken the night before as he recalled nothing after leaving _Glitter's Gully_ at one in the morning.

Neville had a receipt from _Bertram's Bonding_ , a note stating that their pictures would be ready for pickup at eleven and a voucher for fifteen percent off a return visit for another ceremony. He also had a phone number scrawled on a bar room napkin with lipstick on it that read: _Call Me_. He recalled meeting Gwenog at the bar with Harry and Draco, and arriving at her room, but nothing in between.

In Draco's pile, they found a receipt for a limousine service to the tune of six hundred dollars, a spent bullet casing, a lock of white hair, and a five-hundred-dollar chip from the Rio. Meanwhile, Pansy had Lady Potter's ring, a receipt for dress robe rentals at a place called _Wendy's Wardrobe_ , that was located down the alley, a periwinkle handkerchief with the initials _T.D._ on it, and a slot machine voucher for fifteen dollars from Excalibur. She was also wearing a diamond and garnet bracelet that she couldn't remember ever owning.

Harry, apart from the picture of himself dueling with a phony Merlin, had a voucher to pick up a car at the valet service of the Bellagio, a pack of "Natural American Spirit Cigarettes" (even though he wasn't a smoker), a rusty link of chain, and what appeared to be a human tooth.

Their natural first stop was the valet in the lobby of the Bellagio. They waited with bated breath to see what drove around the corner as all of them had apparated to their hotel from the Portkey Point and none of them had rented a car. After two minute's wait the valet turned the corner in a black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with hand-painted flames on it. It roared loudly in the front of the hotel as the valet pulled up.

He handed them the keys with a wink saying, "She sure is a lot roomier on the inside, isn't she?" Harry took the keys from the valet and sat himself in the driver's seat, knowing that he was the only one of his friends that knew how to drive muggle automobiles. As he sat, the cabin of the vehicle expanded outward so that ten men could comfortably sit in the back seat. Draco, Neville, and Blaise crawled into the back while Pansy took her place next to Harry in the front. The car roared to life and Harry made his way out onto the strip and back towards Freemont Street. Noting that there was no gas gauge, and that the vehicle handled much smoother than a muscle car from that era should, Harry declared, "Well it looks like we stole a wizard's car. And from the sound of that engine, and the custom paint job, this thing belongs to someone important."

They pulled into the self-service parking garage at the Golden Nugget to search the car for clues. In the trunk, they found a duffel bag that appeared to contain the remainder of their winnings from the night before, three sets of wrinkled dress robes that had rental tags in them, and the empty bottle that had been the firewhiskey they were drinking when the night first started. They had just concluded that there was nothing of note under the seats when Pansy called out from the front, "Well now we know whose car this is." When the boys turned to see the name typed on the registration, which she was dangling above them in her right hand, they saw that the car belonged to Criss Angel, a wizard who was known for using his talents to entertain muggles.

"How the hell did we get mixed up with him?" Neville asked. "We aren't going to find out sitting here," Draco said, "We need to keep going so that we can put all of these pieces together somehow."

With that, they parked the car and made their way back to Horizon Alley through _Glitter's Gully_. Blaise made a scene of catching the glances of a few call girls he seemed to be familiar with. Pansy huffed and led the distracted men through the gilded lobby and into Horizon Alley proper, which was now bustling with adult wizards with doe-eyed young children who were looking around and taking in all the wonders that Wizarding Las Vegas had to offer.

At half past eleven they knocked on the door of _Bertram's Bonding_ and waited for the door to open. A middle-aged man wearing large round glasses opened the door. His features brightened as he gazed on the couple standing at his front step. "Ah, the Potters! Come to collect your wedding photos I see. Come in, come in."

Once they were all seated in the lobby, Harry spoke first, "Actually, we were hoping you could clear some things up from last night. None of us remember the wedding, among other things." A flash of horror appeared briefly behind the man's eyes as he gazed back and forth from Harry to Pansy, Neville, Draco, and back again. "My word," he said. "You don't remember a thing?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well then I suppose introductions are once again in order. I am Bertram Bennington, and I own this establishment. Now I assure you, we take every precaution to be sure that our patrons are absolutely coherent when they come looking for our services," Bertram said. "We are not Muggles. The service we provide is life-long, and therefore as a Director of Bonding in Las Vegas we take our line of work very seriously. I assure you that the four of you were completely of sound mind when you took your vows."

"The _four_ of us?" Pansy asked.

"Why, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Potter of course, and your two witnesses, Messrs. Malfoy and Longbottom. This other young man was not in attendance." He explained, finishing by indicating Blaise.

"I was a little _tied up_." Blaise said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "But Blaise doesn't remember anything after one o'clock this morning. That means we all must have been hexed or drugged or something. Is that a common problem in Wizarding Vegas?"

"Hardly," replied Bertram. "Witches and wizards come here to make memories, not to lose them. The ones who want to forget usually go for the bottle. No, the only possibility I can see is that you were all slipped some sort of Muggle drug at some point last night, or perhaps there is someone out to get you who is very good at memory charms?"

"Whatever the case, I am sorry I can't be of more help to you. You were talking about going to go see a show later, and said you had to meet up with another man soon. Mortimus, or something like that."

"Mundungus?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, here are your pictures. You may as well take them since you paid for them already. Now I hate to leave you, but I have a marriage counseling session scheduled and the young couple is due any moment."

With that, the man led them back out into the Alley. They thanked him for the information and set off down the Alley together to get away from the crowd. When they were alone again Harry spoke, "We have too many leads to follow, and not enough time. We better split up. Pansy and I will go to _Wendy's Wardrobe_. Draco, you and Blaise try and track down Mundungus. We must have met up with him again at some point last night. His name coming up is too big of a coincidence. Neville, try and meet up with Gwenog Jones. I know you said you remember everything about meeting up with her at her room, but you must have called her at some point. See if she remembers anything and send my deepest apologies for Draco's intrusion this morning. We all have phones. Call me if you guys find anything out and we'll meet back here in an hour."

With that, Pansy took her husband's arm and they began to stroll down the Alley at a brisk pace, hoping that their next stop would offer something more substantial.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: What follows is Chapter 4 of What Happens in Vegas. I want to thank all of you who have read, followed and favorited this story and **especially** those of you who reviewed it. Every review will make me a better writer, and receiving your comments also encourages me to get the next chapter done, so please review!

Sorry for the long break between uploads, but as you all know life happens. Updates will probably still be slow to come, but please let me know what you think of the chapter so I know how I'm doing.

I made this chapter longer to make up for the fact that you all have been waiting so long.

 **WARNING!** This chapter contains a Lemon scene. It is marked so that if that is not your thing you will be able to skip it. I know this site has rules regarding explicit content and I think I did this in a way that fits those guidelines. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character in the Harry Potter Universe. If I did you can rest assured that I would be lying on a beach drinking rum instead of working full time and posting fanfiction online.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fools Rush In

Hermione Granger was pacing. She huffed each time she reached the end of her pace and turned to go back the way she came. It was a habit she had picked up at Hogwarts while waiting for Harry and Ron to show up for a study session. When she finished what studying she needed to get done before they had even bothered to arrive she would pace, and she had turned it into an art form.

Draco hadn't called. He said he would call in the morning after their night out on the town and knowing that he would be living it up for his Easter break she hadn't given it much thought when he hadn't called at 7:00 AM Vegas time. At 9:00 AM she had convinced herself that he had jetlag from the trip and was having a lie-in, but at 10:00 she had begun pacing.

She berated Draco silently for causing her to revert to her former nagging self, and she refused to call him and let that side show. She knew that there were times when he would drag this reaction out of her just for the fun of it, but she had a gut feeling this time that something was wrong. She knew that he would remain faithful to her, because they had been through much more trying times than this. They'd faced their demons when it came to confidence and trust in each other. In all honesty, she wouldn't have spared this whole thing a single thought if Draco had gone with Harry and Neville alone.

But Blaise had gone along as well.

Blaise was a bad influence on Draco, Hermione was convinced of it. He had a tendency to let his genitals do his thinking for him, and he had the wealth of seven deceased step-fathers to promote his irrational behavior. She knew that his actions had everything to do with his upbringing. Elora Zabini was a self-serving wench who pounced from husband to husband like a Black Widow and took their estates when she left. It was how she maintained the lap of luxury that was the manor Blaise's biological father had left them when he dropped dead from, self-induced, alcohol poisoning when Blaise was two. Elora hadn't truly loved a man since.

As a result, Blaise had no positive male role model in his life, and seeing that his own mother used her sexuality to get the things that she desired, Blaise had little hope of ever finding another means to meet his goals. Hermione didn't blame him, but she did resent his influence on her boyfriend.

She was torn from her pondering when the mobile in her hand rang. Before the second ring had rung she had the device at her ear and, to her relief, heard Draco's voice on the other end of the line.

"Good morning, kitten." Draco said playfully. "It's 6:00 PM over here, Draco, and don't even start with the nicknames right now, you know I can't stand them."

"Sorry Hermione, it's just been a long morning over here. There is a lot I have to tell you and we don't have much time. I need you to get in contact with Tonks, we need her to find out where Mundungus is. Something happened with Harry last night and Mundungus was involved. I can't give you the specifics, but no one is hurt or in any physical danger. We just need to get to the bottom of this and time is a factor."

Hermione huffed on the line, her mind racing to process all of this information. Clearly there was something bad going on and Harry's parents couldn't be informed of it. She silently thanked Godric that she hadn't called Lily and James to see if they had heard anything. She knew there would be a lot of explaining to be done, but that now was obviously not the time.

Deciding on a path forward she said, "Why don't you just tell Harry to call Dobby and have him find Mundungus for you. If Mundungus isn't expecting to be followed Dobby should make short work of the problem."

"Thank Salazar for your brilliant mind," Draco said. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because pure-bloods irresponsibly ignore the talents of creatures that they mistakenly believe to be inferior. As long as your underpants are clean, you don't give two fucks about the poor creatures that do nothing but serve to make your life easier. Make sure Harry pays Dobby well for his efforts, keep me posted, and don't think for a second you've gotten out of a full explanation of what the hell is going on because you haven't." With that she hung up the phone and threw herself onto the Davenport that sat in the corner of her flat, berating herself, now, for letting him go without her in the first place. Surely her paperwork for the Department of Mysteries could have waited a few days.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Horizon Alley, Harry and Pansy made their way, hand in hand, to Wendy's Wardrobe in search of more information. As they entered the shop a rainbow of colors struck Harry full in the face as he stared at bolts upon bolts of fabrics of all types. In each corner stood a collection of full length mirrors in which prospective customers could observe their potential purchases. Business was slow this early in the morning. One young girl could be seen roaming the aisles looking at the different materials, and an elder woman, whose nametag read Wendy, roamed the store waiting to help any customers without appearing overbearing. Harry let Pansy take the lead this time, as she surely had been the one to make the purchase.

"Excuse me?" she began.

"Pansy, you're back so early! I was certain you'd be celebrating your nuptials much too late in the night to be up and at it this early." Wendy said with a wink. Pansy blushed slightly, and Harry noticed that the look was quite becoming to her.

"Actually, we had some questions about last night." She said, putting on a slight smirk, "Neither my dashing husband nor I remember anything about the ceremony. In fact, we woke up together this morning and have no recollection of seeing each other before that. What can you tell us about last night?"

Wendy looked horrified at the implication that they had wed each other without being coherent. She quickly relayed what she could remember from the night before…

 _Wendy sat comfortably in her cushy armchair behind the cashier's desk with a mug of coffee and her book of the week. She had taken to reading the works of Steven King lately. He was a respectably talented muggle writer, and it made for a good change from the literature that she read on the weekends. Her night shift books weren't for the purposes of higher learning or an evolving grasp of the English language, they were meant to pass the time away, but even she had standards._

 _Her female friends all insisted on trashy romance paperbacks that had little, if any, substance to them. They giggled at the irony that even muggle women saw the appeal of fleeting romances with vampires and werewolves despite the fact that they didn't even know the creatures existed in the real world._

 _Wendy didn't mind taking the night shift at her store once in a while. They rarely had customers so late at night, but because there were 24-hour wedding chapels in Las Vegas it stood to reason that she could expect some 24-hour rental business. Normally her niece worked the night shifts for her, but lately she had become involved with a local No-maj and had requested a night off weekly to pursue the relationship._

 _And so, here she sat in the wee hours of Saturday morning, reading "The Shining" when three wizards and a witch strolled into the shop and began looking at the rental rack. The men quickly selected some popular black dress robes, while the lone witch wandered over to look at the ready-made wedding dresses._

 _"Is there anything I can help you find, dearie?" Wendy told the young woman._

 _"Do you have anything in a traditional French Style? Something simple like a white silk slip with Calais Lace on the outside?" The witch replied comfortably._

 _"You are a witch that knows what you want. I like that." Wendy replied. "I think I have just the thing. My name is Wendy and welcome to my shop. Give me a moment while I fetch something from the back."_

 _She returned shortly with a beautiful silk gown that would hug her figure, that was paired with a classically styled lace bodice. The entire number was sleeveless and held up by thin silk straps. Wendy helped Pansy into the dress in the dressing room and allowed her to get adjusted to it as she shooed the men from the store to gain her some privacy. The ensemble was adjusted to fit Pansy perfectly, and after picking out a pair of modest heels Pansy was nearly ready to make her purchase._

 _"I've got the perfect lace lingerie to go with this dress," Wendy said quietly with a wink. "if you're interested." Pansy nodded assent and handed over a bank draft for 1200 galleons without the slightest grimace._

 _As the wizards rejoined her at the register one of them, presumably the groom, took hold of the dress reverently and helped her from the shop. As they left Wendy could hear one of them saying "Now Bertram's and then to the Excalibur. Should we stop off for another drink before we go?"_

"And that is all I remember dearies. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Wendy, you've been a great help. We know where to go from here. Here are the rentals that we picked up last night. We took the liberty of cleaning them for you. And thanks for all the help with my dress, we have some pictures from the ceremony and it is darling." Pansy said with a smile. She took Harry's hand and they made their way out of the shop.

"Well, we know that Excalibur is our next stop. This is taking a lot of time. I hope we can bring this whole thing together before it's too late." Harry said as the paused on the street corner.

"We still have about thirteen hours," Pansy replied. "I wonder if Draco and Blaise had any luck finding Mundungus."

A loud pop in front of them announced Dobby's arrival. "Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is coming to help, sir. Young Missy Hermy said that Young Master Draco said that youse are looking for Mr. Dungy Fletcher. Dobby is on the case sir and will find him most promptly for Master Harry and Mistress Pansy, sir. Young Missy Hermy also said I is not to be saying anything to Master James or Mistress Lily, sir. Is that correct?" Dobby said without taking a breath.

"Yes Dobby, thank you." Harry said, quickly trying to process everything that he had been told. "Find Mundungus and bring him to us wherever we are and I'll give you fifty galleons for the effort."

"Youse are much too generous with Dobby, Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will take no more than ten." Dobby said, shuddering at the thought of so much spending money.

"Forty, no less." Harry said, already used to the bartering system Dobby employed.

"Very well Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be back soon." And he popped away, leaving the young couple still reeling over this new hasty development.

* * *

Neville phoned Gwenog from the lobby of the MGM Grand where she had been staying the night before. He hoped she was still in her room so that they could talk in private, but she would have to notify the lobby to allow him up. The phone rang only once before she answered in a sultry voice.

"Lord Longbottom, I was hoping you would contact me before I had to leave this afternoon. Where are you?"

"I'm in the lobby," Neville said timidly, shy at being addressed so formally. "Will you phone the lobby to let me up? I was hoping to speak with you."

"I'm hoping for much more than that," she replied. "see you soon."

She hung up, and a short while later Neville was being ushered to a private elevator that would take him to the skyline suite where they had spent their early morning together before they were rudely interrupted. The lift opened to a small hall in which stood an ornate oak door that molded near seamlessly to the white marble walls. There was only one door on this floor. He knocked twice before turning the knob, knowing that she would have left it unlocked for him.

She wore a plush fleece bathrobe that loosely covered what appeared to be some expensive lace underwear. Surely, she hadn't been dressed this way for the last several hours, but neither did she show any signs of having rushed herself into this attire. She sat comfortably on a pale leather setee and motioned for him to join her. He sat nervously next to her and was mumbling something about being happy to see her again when she suddenly straddled him and quickly attacked his mouth with kisses that told of hunger and desperation. He realized there would be little talking to be had before she was sated, having been left wanting in the middle of their coupling that morning.

He was nothing if not willing to entertain her desires. The questions could wait…

*******Start of Lemon*******

Neville fumbled with his wand in between kisses to cast a quick contraception charm on himself. He was sure that she had taken her own precautions, but it was good practice to be positive about such things. He was the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, after all. She assaulted his mouth clumsily and with fervor that he recalled vaguely from the night before. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and trousers, discarding them in a heap to try and catch up to her level of disrobement.

She climbed back astride him as his clothes landed on the floor in a clumsy pile. Her kisses travelling lower slowly, tantalizing him. She stopped at his neck, chest, stomach, and then began to tease his thighs with small slow kisses. He let off a guttural sound as he urged her on, and she obliged him, taking him in her mouth slowly at first, and then faster. When she could tell that he was nearing his peak she stopped smugly, climbed back onto the setee and rolled him over to be on top of her so he could return the favor, which he did gladly.

He took his time teasing her body as he made his way down, paying close attention to the flesh behind her ears, and then her neck, her shoulders, followed soon by each nipple. Slowly he made his way down kissing and nibbling at her soft skin, enjoying the way she shuddered in pleasure at every stop, desperately wanting him to hurry up, and yet pleading with him to take his time.

As he teased her thighs one at a time she bucked into his face urging him on, but he moved down to her feet teasingly causing her endless frustration as he gave her feet a soft tickle. As soon as she was about to take matters into her own hands and force him to give her what she wanted he was back at her core.

The speed of the change in sensation caused a light squeal to escape from her lips, and he grinned to himself as he worked with precision at her tender flesh bringing her close to the edge, but not allowing her to tip over it. Finally, when she could wait no longer, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom before tossing her forcefully onto the Egyptian cotton sheets and entering her gently and deeply. The guttural noises returned as he worked himself into her with a steadily building rhythm and he knew that she would soon reach the peak he had previously denied her.

When the moment came she clutched at his back, with her nails digging into his flesh, and her legs wrapping around him tightly. The action pushed him over the top and he spilled himself inside of her quickly before collapsing at her side and taking her in his arms as they lay there on the king size bed, utterly spent.

*******End of Lemon*******

After they had taken a few minutes to recover Gwenog looked to Neville with a smile and said, "You said something about wanting to talk?"

He chuckled lightly and explained that there were parts of the previous night that he and his comrades were having trouble remembering. He made sure to be clear that he remembered his night of bliss with her, and their conversation when they first met at the bar, but that he didn't recall the phone conversation before he had made his way to her suite.

"The conversation was relatively short," she said, "you said you wanted to come over and I told you what room I was in and to call me when you were downstairs. One thing you did say, though, is that you had been to a wedding, your friends were going to do a tour of Muggle magic shows for a spot of fun and that you'd prefer my company to theirs. You definitely said you were at the Excalibur and that they were heading to the Rio." She finished.

Neville took a few moments to process this information before saying, "Thank you Gwenog. This ought to help us figure out where to go next. This whole thing is one big mystery, but I'm very glad that I got to spend some time with you at the bookends of the evening." Neville pulled her close again and kissed her deeply as their nether regions began to stir once more. He had to meet the others in half an hour, or so, but they wouldn't begrudge him too much for being a few minutes late.


End file.
